Свадьба по
by susanivanova12
Summary: Эми Понд/Рори Уильямс. Свидание на другой планете, свадьба по местным обычаям


-И пр-р-риземление!- Доктор дернул рычаг и ТАРДИС остановилась.

-И что там?- глаза Эми зажглись лихорадочным блеском. – Можно взглянуть? Можно уже, да?

-Мне это заранее не нравится,- покачал головой Рори.

-Брось, это может быть весело,- отмахнулась девушка, распахнув двери и остолбенев – насколько хватало глаз, повсюду простирался фиолетово-синий флуоресцирующий мир с розовато-багровым небом. Необычное сочетание красок не напрягало, скорее, интриговало путешественников.

-Мрачновато,- заметил Рори, высунув наружу нос и принюхавшись.- Чем это пахнет? Мы вообще где?

-Как красиво!- Эми подняла руки к небу, полному звезд.- Рори, я хочу сыграть свадьбу именно здесь,- заявила она, обернувшись через плечо. В рыжих волосах играл отсвет далеких звезд и четырех серебристых лун.

-Лумати,- хитро подмигнул Доктор, облокотившись о дверной проем ТАРДИС.- Смелее, традиции этого мира довольно интересны. Думаю, вам понравится.

-Лумати,- попробовал Рори незнакомое название.

-Это мир, не название планеты,- поправил Доктор.- Так называется раса, обитающая здесь. Эми, ты точно уверена, что хочешь соединить ваш союз здесь? – обратился он к девушке.

-Они заставляют прыгать через огонь или приносить жертвы?- спросила она, наблюдая за быстрым бегом одной луны и чуть более неспешным – второй. Две другие будто замерли на месте.

-Ну-у-у…- Доктор причмокнул губами и порозовел, что в приглушенном, несколько интимном свете мира выглядело забавно.- Нет, здесь все очень чопорно, союзы заключают… тебе понравится,- закончил он, окончательно залившись краской.

-Мне это все очень не нравится,- снова повторил Рори.

-Пошли,- Эми не стала дослушивать жениха и потянула его по фиолетово-синей траве с мелькающими то тут, то там огоньками, будто светлячками, к себе поближе.- Доктор, а где все?

-Разлетелись, кто куда,- Доктор повел отверткой по воздуху и прочитал данные.- Половина в другом конце галактики, часть разбросана по этой, дома… дома всего десятая часть населения.

-А мы их увидим?- снова заблестели глаза девушки. Доктор прикусил губу.

-Они… они заняты,- смутился он.

-Чем? – не предвещая ничего хорошего, поинтересовался Рори.

-Заключением договоров,- Доктор запустил пятерню в волосы и встрепал их, отводя глаза от влюбленных.

-Тогда не будем им мешать,- решила девушка, остановившись.- Рори, ты только посмотри, какая красота! – вдохнула она воздух планеты – медвяный, густой, теплый как парное молоко.- Нам нужен священник,- решила она.

-А что за традиции здесь?- снова подал голос Рори, оглядываясь, как будто ожидая нападения, хотя мир молчал и лишь флуоресцировал красками.

-Похожие на человеческие,- Доктор смотрел куда угодно, только не на парня и девушку.- Заключение договоров, надменность в переговорах и подписание связи… почти как у людей.

-Мне это не нравится,- снова проворчал Рори.

-И как же?- не выдержала девушка.

-Эм… ну… - Доктор потер шею и затылок.

-Доктор?- снова спросила Эми.- Что там у них?

-Секс,- выдохнул тот.

-Секс? – переспросила Эми, блестя глазами уже как машина фарами.- Правда? Они подписывают договора сексуальной связью?

-Не так уж и страшно,- расслабился Рори.- Надеюсь, не при всех? – опасливо уточнил он.

-Только стороны,- покивал Доктор.- Ну, вы точно уверены, что?..

-Доктор, ты можешь провести обряд? – быстро спросила Эми, тяжело дыша и неотрывно глядя на Рори.- Немедленно!

-Я?!- испуганно вздрогнул тот, но тут же собрался.- Я… ладно, хорошо… Кхм,- он откашлялся и единым духом выпалил всего лишь одну фразу:- Властью, данной мне Временем, объявляю вас мужем и женой. Можете…

Эми дослушивать не стала, притянув к себе растерянного Рори и увлекая его в долгий поцелуй.

-Но… м-м-м…- успел выдать тот, прежде чем расслабиться и ответить на прикосновение любимых губ.

-Эм… ну, я пойду тогда, да?- шепнул Доктор в пространство.- Да, я пойду, пожалуй,- решил он сам за себя, отходя к ТАРДИС.

Не хватало еще и ему заключить хоть какой-то договор или союз – воздух мира лумати волновал не только разум, но и тело.

Двое влюбленных упали в густой ковер флуоресцирующей травы, постанывая от нетерпения и совершенно не обращая внимания на задумчиво и понимающе улыбнувшегося Доктора, скрывшегося в синей будке.

Союз земных мужчины и женщины, союз влюбленных сердец благословил повелитель Времени и четыре серебристые луны – две быстрые как сердца кроликов и две медлительные как густой мед, капающий на бархат.


End file.
